


【丹昏】蓮池（三）

by emptycity



Series: 《蓮池》 [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycity/pseuds/emptycity
Summary: × OOC一定有，全都算我的× 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關× 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點× 卡車卡到天荒地老、海枯石爛，然而仍舊是台搖搖晃晃卻硬要出廠的車。× 不知道有什麼方法可以放，先用AO3試試。





	【丹昏】蓮池（三）

**Author's Note:**

> × OOC一定有，全都算我的
> 
> × 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關
> 
> × 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點
> 
> × 卡車卡到天荒地老、海枯石爛，
> 
> 然而仍舊是台搖搖晃晃卻硬要出廠的車。
> 
> × 不知道有什麼方法可以放，先用AO3試試。

這個吻持續了很久。

朴志訓像是賭氣一般將自己的舌頭與另外一個人的糾纏在一起，甚至試圖咬住姜丹尼爾，對方卻總是能讀懂他的意圖，每當他想下口，嘴唇上的傷口就會被姜丹尼爾毫不留情地啃咬或舔舐，朴志訓只能吃痛得再張開嘴，毫無反抗之力的承受對方的親吻。

他不太能確定這是否能算是親吻。畢竟雖然他沒成功咬住姜丹尼爾，但他從對方的喘息聲中能聽出來，自己的不配合讓這個吻對於另一個人來說也並不是那麼享受。

與其說這是一個吻，不如將之歸類為毫無情趣的親密較勁行為。

放棄反咬的朴志訓雙手攀上姜丹尼爾試圖去推開他，但男人卻雷打不動的壓在他身上，他甚至是拍打男人的胸口，可姜丹尼爾都顯得無動於衷，只有到最後像是被捶煩了，用空著的那隻手一把抓住朴志訓雙手的手腕，拉到兩人的胸口之間狠狠的固定住，嘴上也更像發瘋了似的吻他。姜丹尼爾力氣之大，使朴志訓無論再怎麼掙扎都顯得徒勞，最終只好歇停下來。

察覺到朴志訓的示弱，姜丹尼爾才放慢親吻的步調與力道，吻的末尾，他在朴志訓飽滿的雙唇上似是溫存的吸吮幾口，隨後放開了他。

只是姜丹尼爾仍摀著朴志訓的雙眼。

失去了視覺，朴志訓無比清楚的聽見了自己的喘氣聲在空曠的房間迴盪，它與姜丹尼爾的交融在一起，於他耳邊形成某種微妙卻和諧的共鳴，不停撞擊著自己的耳膜，震得朴志訓一時失了神。恍惚之中，他忍不住猜想此刻姜丹尼爾會是什麼表情。

姜丹尼爾看著朴志訓潮紅的臉龐，還有嘴角被自己咬破後，又在唇舌交互之中被蹂躪得更嚴重的傷口，心中升起一股濃厚的征服的快感。

是他贏了。

這個認知讓姜丹尼爾心中大感愉悅。

他滿足的放開遮蔽朴志訓視線的手，在這咫尺的距離之間，他毫不遮掩的望進了對方迷茫的眼神裡。

或許是被人用力按住太久，朴志訓那令人讚嘆的雙眼周圍泛著彷若哭泣過後的殷紅，眼珠子裡瀰漫著水氣，接近純黑的瞳孔在水光之下熠熠生輝。

突然重見光明後，朴志訓因為失焦不自主的快速眨動眼睛，等他看清楚之後才發現姜丹尼爾正帶著一臉玩味的表情盯著自己。

兩人臉的距離靠的極近，近的讓朴志訓忍不住想，是不是只要自己稍微抬頭，他們的鼻子就會親暱的相互摩擦？猜想突然轉化成衝動，讓他愈發想要探身磨蹭姜丹尼爾高挺的鼻尖。

他很好奇這個人會有什麼反應。

朴志訓的身體扭動了一下──因為意識到衝動，讓他不是那麼自在──然而他還只是輕微動了一下身體，連掙脫都說不上，就感受到上方的人又用力把自己往床裡壓，限制住他的下一步動作，像是在警告他不准再為所欲為。

姜丹尼爾用較對方更為優勢的身形遏止了朴志訓的一切動作，並等到朴志訓再度安靜下來之後，他放開了朴志訓的左手，留下他的右手，握著拉到朴志訓耳邊的位置，用力捏緊。

朴志訓因此露出吃痛的表情。

「還玩呢？」他警告，低下頭又一點也不憐惜地咬了朴志訓嘴角一口。

朴志訓簡直受夠了傷口不停被人觸碰。雖然是個小傷，但當初姜丹尼爾本來就是沒有顧忌的下口，使得這個傷範圍不大卻很深，後來在親吻之中更是不停被反覆舔咬，傷口變得更加敏感紅腫，痛感也隨之不斷增高。

他心中惱怒，於是抬起自由的左手撫上男人的臉頰。姜丹尼爾右眼下有顆小小的淚痣，朴志訓趁其不備，抬起下巴湊近，報復性遠大於威嚇性的在那顆淚痣下輕輕咬了一口。

「我警告你，別碰──」他瞪著姜丹尼爾不悅的說，卻被對方惡狠狠地打斷。

「你怎麼總是不能安分點？」

姜丹尼爾低下頭再度親吻朴志訓，這次雖然只是不停的連續輕吻，卻每次都吻在傷口上，一下下皆帶出了親吻的黏膩聲音。

「不、嗯……不要再碰那裡了。」

雖然只是輕吻，或許是都還沉浸於剛才的激烈卻無法被滿足的親吻之中，當姜丹尼爾的唇落下來的同時，兩人都不由自主地去回應對方，也使得朴志訓想說話卻老是被打斷，一句簡單的話說得斷斷續續，好不容易才完成對姜丹尼爾的控訴。

姜丹尼爾沒有回答他，只是離開朴志訓的嘴唇，親吻順著脖頸一路往下到鎖骨與胸前。朴志訓沒被人這麼親密的觸碰過自己的身體，那些細碎的吻比直接的唇舌交換更具有殺傷力，特別是姜丹尼爾噴在自己肌膚上的氣息更惹得他無法制止的發顫。

姜丹尼爾輕易的發現身下的人對落在自己身上的吻毫無抵抗力，這讓他玩心大開，伸手解開朴志訓浴袍上繫著的腰帶，接著大手一撥，少年的軀體赤裸地呈現在他面前。

「你很敏感？」

他不懷好意地問，右手則直接撫上少年光潔的胸膛。

另一個人的觸碰讓朴志訓身心發癢，於是他試圖扭動身體，以躲開姜丹尼爾在他身上肆無忌憚漫遊的指尖。

「很癢……」他喘著氣低聲道。腰被人固定著，不論他怎麼做都無法逃脫另一個人在他身上的惡作劇，胸前怪異的感覺仍在持續擴散，朴志訓忍不住用沒被握著的左手抓著姜丹尼爾的手腕，想把那人的手拉開。

姜丹尼爾沒多理他，手持續在朴志訓的胸前流連了一陣子，然後瞇起眼睛，在朴志訓沒有防備的時候對著他胸前的紅點擰了下去。

「啊！」

敏感的地方被人毫不溫柔的對待，疼痛之中卻帶著一股微妙的酥麻感，彷彿一股電流從胸口竄入大腦，讓朴志訓腦子一麻，不由自主叫了一聲，整個身體也劇烈的縮了一下。

姜丹尼爾沒料到對方會有這麼激烈的反應，顯然朴志訓自己也沒有，一叫出聲的那剎那他就後悔了，連忙用手緊緊摀住自己的嘴，暗惱自己剛才怎麼會發出那種聲音。

朴志訓逃避著姜丹尼爾灼灼的視線，姜丹尼爾倒也沒有再更進一步，只是放開一直握著的朴志訓的手，接著退開。他們兩個之間的所有細吻、撫摸，與不自覺地扭動和貼近忽地都靜止下來，徒留空氣中瀰漫古怪的氣氛。

 

\--

 

然後他聽到姜丹尼爾低聲笑了，晦暗莫名的眼神配上揶揄的語氣，說：「你真的很敏感。」

不只是朴志訓，姜丹尼爾也被朴志訓發出的聲音帶起了某種隱密的衝動。他尚且不知道這股衝動該歸於何方，似乎是想多聽一點，又或者是想要把眼前的人狠狠的欺負一番，直到他徹底臣服於自己。

是了，他要朴志訓在他身下求饒，這樣他或許可以把今天無數次的挑釁都當作沒發生。

是個要強的人。

這是姜丹尼爾在朴志訓身上下的第三個註解。

在姜丹尼爾二十幾年的人生道路上，理所當然遇過無數道棘手的難題。姜丹尼爾只是個凡人，這些難題常常弄得自己焦頭爛額，但骨子理的不服輸使他對這些挑戰向來都是興致勃勃，放棄或認輸從來不曾出現在他的選項之內。相較這些現實中的問題，朴志訓對姜丹尼爾來說只能算是一個半路冒出來的意外，不變的是姜丹尼爾對於這些生命中的備與不備永遠保持熱忱。

何況眼下這個情況有趣極了，從未體會過的過份親密、直截了當的反抗、固執的要強與不服輸，種種朴志訓表現出來的行為和特質，都讓姜丹尼爾感到躍躍欲試。

今晚或許自己不會空手而歸，姜丹尼爾心想。

他沒有忽略自己心中那個大聲的呼喚。

那個聲音告訴他：讓這個男孩哭泣！讓他請求原諒！

姜丹尼爾仍然緩下所有動作。

他知道自己必須保持清醒。清醒地看著另一人沉淪，才更有快感。

朴志訓還在納悶姜丹尼爾為什麼突然饒過自己了，正要有所動作就被對方掐住脖子，像他剛才對他做的一樣。姜丹尼爾並沒有施力，只是弱點竟被人輕易的掌控，使得危機意識在朴志訓腦中不斷升高，於是他覆上脖子上的手，想把對方給扯開。

「你放開……」

姜丹尼爾探身，準確抓住方才進門時和外套一起掛在衣帽竿上的領帶，單手用力一甩，把領帶上的結給甩開。

「今天就湊合著用吧。」

他掐著朴志訓脖子的手隨之稍加施力，雖然並不影響呼吸，但氣管突然被外力堵了一下，還是讓朴志訓嗆了一口。求生的本能讓他想要掙扎，不經意間有個東西蓋上他的眼睛，他能感受到自己的頭被人輕柔的托起，讓那個東西在他眼上纏繞了幾圈，最後被人在他的太陽穴上打了個扎實的結。

這個人到底為什麼總是在想辦法摀住他的眼睛？

朴志訓一邊感受著對方打結時不停擦過自己側臉的手指，一邊感到費解。然而儘管他有所不滿，卻顧忌著姜丹尼爾掐住自己脖子時的不適，只好安靜的任對方擺布。

總是在勾引自己犯罪衝動的雙眼終於又被遮蔽起來，姜丹尼爾看著朴志訓精緻的臉龐上纏著屬於自己的黑色緞面領帶，心中叫囂的聲音總算是被滿足了一點。

像是打上了標記一樣。

姜丹尼爾不再停止，打完結的雙手一刻不停的再度順著臉頰愛撫而下。

伴隨再一次的失去視覺，朴志訓其他的感官體驗也一同被放大，比如現在回歸於他胸口，來自姜丹尼爾的愛撫，以及對方緩緩呼出，灑在自己肌膚上與胸前突起之處的溫熱吐息，再再惹得朴志訓體溫升高、無法抑制的發抖，呼吸也粗重了起來。

看到對方因為自己的動作而起的反應讓姜丹尼爾彷彿受到鼓勵，於是修長的手指第二次觸碰對方胸前紅色的脆弱，不過這次是用一種很具情調的方式，他在其上來回流連，接著用拇指往乳首上按壓，連同乳暈也一同被人搓揉著。

突如其來的刺激使得身下的人又重重抖了一下，發出一聲嗚噎。

「哼、等等……好、好癢。」

「那這樣？」

姜丹尼爾加上食指，準確的掐住朴志訓小巧而挺立的紅果，朴志訓被他的動作撩得腦子一熱，腰身反射般地往上彈起又重重落回床鋪，伴隨著大口的吸氣與呼氣。

姜丹尼爾沒想到對方的反應這麼大，但朴志訓腰身抬起的時候，兩人的下身毫不保留的互相磨蹭。他倒是非常確定，自己起了某種極為正常又有點違和的生理反應。

對方那裡的柔軟與溫暖，以及接觸到的那瞬間所帶來的觸感，都給姜丹尼爾全所未有的感受。

什麼該死的直男聲明，他唾棄自己先前在浴室的心理建設，一個男人該勃起的時候還是會勃起，該搭的箭總歸還是會好好搭起。

興致更加高昂的姜丹尼爾果斷丟棄所有緩慢蹉跎，他的手指反覆搓揉朴志訓的乳首，讓朴志訓在自己的身下不斷扭動，給兩人的性器帶來越來越多的觸碰和摩擦，而朴志訓臉上的紅暈也越來越明顯，他緊咬著下唇，忍住所有的呻吟，但還是無可避免的因為舒服和快感，自喉頭以及鼻腔溢出悶哼聲。

朴志訓的反應很大程度的取悅了姜丹尼爾，他的一隻手離開胸口，往下滑過朴志訓的側腰和骨盆，然後順著底褲往下到大腿，伸進被底褲遮蓋的大腿內側。那裡光滑細嫩的手感讓姜丹尼爾心中嘖嘖稱奇，愛不釋手的來回輕撫。

那也是一個從沒被人如此撫摸觸碰的部位。

尤其姜丹尼爾的手好幾次不經意劃過朴志訓身上最敏感的性器下方，不知是羞恥還是快感，與胸口上的疊加在一起，讓朴志訓一時慌了神。

他猛地夾緊大腿，雖然這個動作也順勢把姜丹尼爾的手固定在自己的大腿內側之間了，但總比讓它一直作怪好。

「等一下……那裡很癢！」

「你怎麼哪裡都癢？」姜丹尼爾調侃道，被夾著的手感受著少年細緻的肌膚，另一隻手則重重捏了下還沒離開的胸前突起後旋即離開。

朴志訓被刺激得發出一聲悶哼，可是在發現胸前的撫摸都消失後又不禁感到淡淡的空虛，他不知道怎麼表達自己心中的失落，膝蓋卻像不自覺的，輕輕蹭了一下姜丹尼爾的腰側。

因為這個動作使他的大腿張開了一些，姜丹尼爾被身下人恍若不自知的暗示撩撥得胸中大火頓生。在朴志訓放鬆之後他立刻抽出手，兩手抓住朴志訓底褲的側緣，用力往下一拉。

 

 

\--

 

 

朴志訓覺得今天的一切都超出他預期的速度。

就如同自己總是還沒感嘆完就被姜丹尼爾打斷一樣，他還在糾結怎麼向對方傳達他離開自己胸口後自己變得低落的情緒，底褲已經被人瞬間扒下，也讓自己的身體終於完整袒露於男人的目光之中。

他覺得自己的私密處有些冷，才剛這麼想也什麼都還沒說，一雙溫熱的大手已經撫上他的性器，揉捏了兩把之後沒等他反應過來，已經順著往後，搓揉起他的臀瓣。

所以說今天的一切都太快了啊！朴志訓心裡無聲吶喊，但面上卻還是什麼都說不出口，因為他現在只能極力忍住姜丹尼爾於他臀部的各種愛撫與挑撥，那些都讓他幾乎克制不了的想要呻吟。

姜丹尼爾把朴志訓的褲子脫下來之後，毫不在意的丟到一旁的地上，然後細細打量起少年的身子。

朴志訓的身體膚色非常平均，淺淺的小麥膚色上染著情慾的淡粉色，如同他精緻的臉蛋。少年的身軀線條流暢且不瘦弱，肌膚之下隱藏有均勻的起伏，暗示少年平常應該不缺少鍛鍊，顯得他的身體柔軟卻也具有韌性。

姜丹尼爾的目光很自然的落在朴志訓的私密處。少年的性器和肌膚同一個顏色，周遭並沒有毛髮和黑色素沉澱，稍微深一點的兩顆球則靜靜的沉在現在已微微抬頭的陰莖之下。

意外地賞心悅目。

姜丹尼爾挑眉，他本以為自己會非常牴觸，沒想到自己竟然可以接受，於是他伸手嘗試著揉捏了在空氣中巍巍顫顫、半挺立著的朴志訓的命根子。

觸感竟意外的柔軟，甚至那裡的肌膚紋路也是一樣光滑細緻，他想。

他馬上晃了晃頭，把這個想法甩出腦海，順便為自己的「心得」不齒了一番。果然要他去摸另外一個男人的生殖器，那種感覺還是頗為怪異。

於是他往後繞到少年的臀部，隨後他馬上懷疑眼前這個人是不是全身都經過細緻的保養，怎麼每處肌膚摸起來都致命的惹人上癮？尤其朴志訓的臀部豐滿挺俏，飽滿彈性的觸感遠勝過其他。

姜丹尼爾一點也不客氣的揉捏起來。

臀部被人用上類似於捏扁搓圓式的愛撫的感覺非常微妙，朴志訓心想，但他也自暴自棄的放棄掙扎。失去視覺之後，男人在他身上的所作所為，帶給他的影響全都被無限放大。他感受著姜丹尼爾掌心的體溫，以及自己臀瓣一同不自覺升高的溫度，而僅是如此都讓自己忍不住想覺得舒服，或想讓姜丹尼爾撫摸得再更徹底一點。

一定泛紅了，朴志訓猜想。

姜丹尼爾看著對方被自己揉捏得泛紅的臀瓣，覺得像極了一顆飽滿的桃子。

他將朴志訓抓著翻了個身，對方的臀被更直接的曝露在空氣之中。

接著姜丹尼爾一點也不留情的打了下去。

「幹什麼！」朴志訓怒道。他沒想到姜丹尼爾會這樣對待他，雖然從被領帶綁起來的那刻開始，他就有預感姜丹尼爾或許是在床上非常有主導欲望的那類人，可是他沒料到對方竟然會這麼粗暴的下手。

感覺自己受到了某種羞辱，讓朴志訓心中不甚痛快，他想要側過身體以示不滿，但姜丹尼爾將大腿連帶他的體重壓在自己的大腿上，使得朴志訓只能微微扭過腰，卻逃不過對方的掌控。

姜丹尼爾把朴志訓壓回去，又打了另外一邊的臀瓣一巴掌，眼見朴志訓細嫩的肌膚迅速變紅一塊，像是無聲控訴姜丹尼爾的毫不體貼。

「如果不想再來一次，就不要亂動。」他俯下身，精壯的胸口覆在朴志訓的背部，兩人的身形差距讓姜丹尼爾能夠完整地把朴志訓籠罩在自己身下，他的雙手搭在朴志訓頭的兩側，極其貼近朴志訓的耳朵低聲警告著。

被人如此完全幾近包裹的壟罩在懷裡，莫名使朴志訓徹底安分下來。他感覺姜丹尼爾的髮絲搔著他的耳廓，頗有耳鬢廝磨之感。

等了一會確定朴志訓不再有逃離的小心思之後，姜丹尼爾才撐起上身離開朴志訓的身體，但大腿仍然壓制著朴志訓的，雙手再撫摸一番朴志訓的豐滿臀瓣後，滑進了縫隙之中。

朴志訓後面最隱密羞恥的部分冷不防地被外人觸碰，讓他不自覺地打了個寒顫，心中滿滿異樣的羞恥感，尤其當他感覺自己的臀瓣被人掰開，想到自己的穴口被人看得一清二楚更讓朴志訓感到無所適從，只得把自己的頭埋進枕頭裡。

一片黑暗中，他的腦海不停幻想姜丹尼爾凝視著自己洞口的畫面，想到一半有人摸了上來，在環狀肌肉輾轉按摩。那是一種很奇異的觸感，卻同樣給予朴志訓心理上的興奮、羞恥和快感。

只是下一秒他什麼感想都沒了。

姜丹尼爾的手指探了進去，朴志訓一個沒忍住，臀部的肌肉夾了一下，也就是這麼一下竟然順勢把姜丹尼爾的手指帶得更深了一些。

「等等……」異物的侵入感讓朴志訓不適，他張口想阻止姜丹尼爾繼續往前，但對方卻早一步縮回了手。

那一刻，朴志訓有點不知道自己做何感想，是空虛還是慶幸，他摸不清。

另一方面，姜丹尼爾望著自己的手指皺眉出神。朴志訓腸道的緊緻程度有點超乎他的預期，特別是朴志訓不小心夾住他的手指的時候，那種真正進入從未有人入侵之地的快感，光想就讓姜丹尼爾頭皮發麻。

 

\--

 

朴志訓趴在床上，身後的姜丹尼爾起身離開使身上的重量消失，他趁機活動了一下有點發麻的大腿，才剛想撐起身體，就被人一把抓了起來坐在床上。

「嘶──」

朴志訓感覺姜丹尼爾來到他的面前，同時猝不及防的被人拉住頭髮往後扯了一下，朴志訓因此被迫抬起下巴，仰起臉龐。

有股熱源隱隱從前方透過空氣傳來撲在他的面龐上，姜丹尼爾的手指仍纏繞住他的髮絲，但除了最開始那一下之外，朴志訓沒有再感受到疼痛。即使如此，這個姿勢依舊讓他不太舒服。

朴志訓緊抿起雙唇、微微皺眉的姿態都透漏著自己的不適，姜丹尼爾拉著他的頭髮，將朴志訓往回按下，使他低頭，然後坐到他面前，自己一腳彎曲、一腳打直。

有個光滑的東西堵上他的嘴唇，朴志訓幾乎不用多想就可以猜到這是什麼。

「把它弄濕。」

姜丹尼爾一手扶著自己的陰莖，用陰莖的頭部蹭著朴志訓的嘴唇。

他以為等到朴志訓張口需要一段時間，沒想到在他第三次劃過朴志訓的唇珠之後，朴志訓就順從的張開嘴，輕輕的把蘑菇形的前端含了進去。

姜丹尼爾的性器沒什麼強烈的味道，甚至隱隱有股浴室中沐浴乳的淡淡棉花香氣，這讓朴志訓更加順利的把剩餘的部分含入嘴裡。不過畢竟是第一次做這種事，他有些不得要領，只能盡力不讓自己的牙齒刮到對方的。

他緩緩地上下移動頭部，一點一點讓對方的性器更好地進入自己的嘴巴。朴志訓小心翼翼又溫順的樣子，以及他口腔內的溫軟濕熱，都讓姜丹尼爾更加慾火焚身，他強忍住把自己的全部塞進少年口中的衝動，只是小力抓著朴志訓的頭髮，引導對方的移動。

朴志訓用嘴巴包裹著姜丹尼爾的巨大，嘴裡的舌頭時不時在頂部繞圓劃過，等到嘴裡的硬度和粗度被他弄得又漲大幾分後，才因為嘴角傷口的再度疼痛將之吐了出來，改為用舌頭舔舐的方式，一次一次、由下到上的描摹對方性器上微微突起的筋絡。

朴志訓的舌頭在打轉。姜丹尼爾俯視著他，少年臉上蒙著黑色的領帶，同樣是黑色且微微捲起的頭髮遮住他的額頭，唯一鮮亮的紅色則慢慢的、一次又一次繞過自己的整個性器，視覺和觸覺的快感都讓姜丹尼爾幾乎把持不住。

少年笨拙的技巧昭示著他的生澀，但朴志訓在床上又可以說是大膽的讓姜丹尼爾感到新奇。比如現在，少年自發的低下頭，用手抓住柱身，把姜丹尼爾的兩個球含入口中，突如其來的爽感讓姜丹尼爾立刻判定這個環節就到此為止。

他把朴志訓翻過來，使少年背對著自己跪趴，大掌將朴志訓的腰壓了下去，臀部高高翹起。

姜丹尼爾跪在朴志訓的身後，用小腿壓著另一人的膝窩，一手往前伸到朴志訓面前讓其舔濕，之後一點一點放入方才僅進入些許的腸道之中。

手指的侵入讓朴志訓微微皺眉，他調節自己的呼吸想讓異物感不要那麼強烈，等到姜丹尼爾開始用手指在他身體內順利的來回抽插的時候，他才慢慢放鬆下來。

手指在後穴中的抽動讓朴志訓不停哼著氣，從最初的稍微不適到後來的隱隱快感，舒服的情緒都轉為悶哼聲從緊閉的嘴角中洩出一二。

姜丹尼爾將股中的手指加入第二指，再次被擴張的穴口讓朴志訓縮了一下。

「慢點……你慢一點，有點──」

「有點什麼？又有點癢？」姜丹尼爾不壞好意的說，「既然我們志訓這麼癢的話，要不要哥哥幫你呢？」

姜丹尼爾口中說著渾話，手指繼續不停的抽動，期間又加入第三指，朴志訓的穴口被開拓到了一個前所未有的程度，洞口周圍的肌肉牢牢地圈著姜丹尼爾的手指，隨著他的動作，在他抽離的時候拉著他，似是挽留。

朴志訓被姜丹尼爾弄得雙頰發紅，尤其被調侃之後更是什麼話都說不出口了，只能更加拼命的忍住所有瑣碎的呻吟。

但他不知道的是，自己無法忍住的那些悶哼和咕噥一樣刺激得姜丹尼爾興致勃發。

少年的屁股高高抬起，在三指的抽動之中，白嫩的大腿不自覺地左右顫抖，膝蓋漸漸發軟，朴志訓無力的將雙腿打開一些，想要減輕自己膝蓋的負擔。

動作到一半，姜丹尼爾抽出自己的手指，把從穴裡帶出來的水盡數抹在少年的臀瓣之上，被擴張過後的洞口現在終於出現了縫隙，讓人得以用其他東西順利進出。

姜丹尼爾看著朴志訓逐漸分開的膝蓋，直接伸手把朴志訓的臀也按回床上，朴志訓沒被人多加重視和撫慰的性器現在格外脆弱的半抬著頭，在與床單接觸的那刻他還是忍不住發出了一聲輕呼。

姜丹尼爾又在朴志訓圓潤的臀部上啪啪拍打兩下，然後調整自己的姿勢，扶著自己完全覺醒的性器在朴志訓洞口一下下的摩擦。因為剛才的擴張，朴志訓的後穴現在已經呈現任人採擷的狀態，方才從內裡帶出來的黏液沾在洞口周圍，於燈光的照射下閃著淫糜的光。

朴志訓側臉趴在枕頭上，覺得對方一遍遍磨過自己後庭的感覺很微妙，說不上快感，卻讓他覺得越磨越癢，他想要姜丹尼爾停下，或用其他什麼方法都好，只要不要再這樣折磨自己。

「姜丹尼爾，」他難耐的開口，「不要再磨了，很癢。」

後方的人瞬間停下摩擦的動作，但仍抵著自己剛剛被擴張過的地方，對方性器上不屬於自己的熱度源源不絕的傳遞過來，被扎實抵著的那一點變成中心點，朝外擴散著高於自己體溫的熱度。

朴志訓有片刻覺得似乎不要停下來比較好。

他聽到姜丹尼爾笑了一聲，說：「朴志訓，真該說你騷，碰哪兒都癢，很欲求不滿？」

說著說著，卻直接將性器推入朴志訓的體內。

姜丹尼爾深知自己有著傲人的尺寸，可自己從來沒進入過男性的身體裡，光是頭部才剛探入，他就清楚的感受到朴志訓內部的濕熱和緊緻，對方的腸壁完全的裹住自己，完全服貼的附著在他的性器上。

到底是自己的太大了，還是朴志訓的太緊了，他得不出答案。

或許兩者都有？

因為初次被人進入的緊張，在姜丹尼爾往前進入的那一刻，朴志訓全身的肌肉也同時緊繃，造成他穴口的肌肉也跟著緊緊咬合，內裡卻把姜丹尼爾的性器又更往裡吸入了些。雖然還沒達到剛才手指進入的深度，可姜丹尼爾下身的粗度也不是手指可以比擬的，他感受對方在自己體內的灼熱和硬挺，即便已經經過擴張，仍是被疼的嘴裡直哈氣。

對方全身肌肉的緊繃一樣夾得姜丹尼爾不是那麼舒服。少年側著臉趴在床上，眼睛蒙著黑布，紅潤的嘴唇一開一闔，似乎是痛得受不了，朴志訓毫不掩飾的發出大口換氣的聲音，小而圓滑的鼻尖也變得通紅。

 

\--

 

莫非是疼哭的？

鬼使神差的，姜丹尼爾維持著自己下身的姿態，往前趴下，雙手撐在朴志訓耳邊，寬闊的肩膀覆蓋上少年跟他對比之下顯得嬌小的身型，一隻手臂穿過朴志訓的下顎與脖頸，讓他的頭躺在自己的手肘窩上。

以這個姿勢，姜丹尼爾低下頭，親吻完全被禁錮在自己懷裡的男孩子。

這是一個很溫柔的吻，比兩人之前的所有親吻都還要讓朴志訓心亂如麻。雖然看不見，但他可以想像兩人現在是一個多麼親密的狀態，他對於自己能夠被男人毫不保留的納入懷中這點感到懊惱，但每一次姜丹尼爾這麼抱他的時候，都讓他只想發出一聲滿足的長嘆。

更何況現在姜丹尼爾用這麼一種方式吻他。

姜丹尼爾吻上朴志訓的唇，先是彼此一下又一下的簡單接觸輕吻著，但朴志訓完全的配合和回應，甚至是在自己靠近他時小小嘟起的嘴唇都讓姜丹尼爾一方面感到滿足，另一方面又叫囂著不夠。

於是溫存沒多久，他的舌頭舔過朴志訓的唇峰，少年便順從的張開了嘴。他探入他的口腔，兩人的舌頭糾纏在一起，伴隨著姜丹尼爾不時的吸吮，舒服得朴志訓終於慢慢放鬆下來。

察覺到底下身體的放鬆，姜丹尼爾繼續吻著朴志訓，另一手往下伸，握住自己依舊勃發的粗大，慢慢推入剩餘在外的部分，一點點進入朴志訓的體內。

朴志訓的眉蹙了起來，他離開姜丹尼爾的唇舌，輕微的調整呼吸，直到最後對方完全進入自己的體內，他如臨大赦般的呼出一大口氣。

姜丹尼爾在朴志訓體內等了一會，直到眼前少年的眉頭終於舒展開來，他才抬起自己的腰，把自己整根退了出去，接著狠狠的第二下打了進來。

「啊！你輕點……嗯啊！」

姜丹尼爾不理他。他也是從最初就在忍耐的人，現在朴志訓好了，他也就不管了。

他一下一下的吻在朴志訓被蒙起來的雙眼上，一邊聳動著腰，開始在朴志訓體內橫衝直撞了起來。

陌生的快感席捲而來，朴志訓忍不出發出一聲嚶嚀。姜丹尼爾奮力的顛弄，朴志訓的鼻尖則越發通紅，卻忍耐一般用牙齒咬住了自己的下唇，硬是不讓自己發出羞人的聲音。

隨著對方進出的頻率，朴志訓感覺自己一淺一深的被人前後來回推移，不知何時自己已經完全抬頭的性器摩擦著床單，前後同時夾擊的快感讓朴志訓幾乎要哭了出來。

他伸手往下探，想要握住自己的前面，卻被姜丹尼爾發現他的意圖。姜丹尼爾坐了起來，跪坐著用腳踝壓住朴志訓的膝窩，雙手抓住朴志訓的兩手手腕，壓在朴志訓的後腰。

「沒讓你碰。」

他在朴志訓的身下塞了顆枕頭，讓他的臀順勢抬高，更好的露出兩人連接著的部位。

姜丹尼爾一手抓著朴志訓，一手在朴志訓的半邊臀部上又打了幾巴掌。跨下的動作沒有停止，他九淺一深的進出著，而前面得不到滿足的朴志訓這下半是被迫的全把注意力放回後頭，體內屬於另外一人的粗大不停刮過自己脆弱的腸壁，讓他不由哼哼出聲。

又撞了幾下，姜丹尼爾把朴志訓翻回正面，握住對方的腳踝一拉，使朴志訓猛然往自己靠近。他將少年的膝蓋左右掰開，朴志訓的私密部位完整的躍入眼簾。

他對準對方的穴口，再次把自己推入。朴志訓光潔的小腿掛在姜丹尼爾的手上，隨著姜丹尼爾在他體內的進出，於空氣中一晃一晃的。

這一次姜丹尼爾不再有所保留，每下都將自己的全部往朴志訓的體內頂，囊袋也打在朴志訓的肌膚上，兩人肉體撞擊的曖昧聲響在朴志訓腦海裡一遍一遍的迴盪，引得他徹底放棄思考，只能無助的在床上被人撞得搖晃不止。

姜丹尼爾掐著朴志訓的腰，對方顯然已經被弄得放棄所有行動，口裡發出細細碎碎的呻吟。似乎是被弄得舒服了，朴志訓仰起脖頸，黑色的頭髮散在白色的枕頭上，畫面異常美麗。

姜丹尼爾一下大力的撞擊，朴志訓突然被頂到深處，他忍不住叫了出口。

「啊！」

對方卻停了下來。

姜丹尼爾放下朴志訓的一腳，身體往前靠近朴志訓的臉，他拇指摩娑著另一人嘴唇上的傷口。朴志訓被今晚姜丹尼爾對他嘴角的所作所為心中大感不爽，撇開臉想要避開對方對自己的觸碰，卻被對方強制掰了回來。

「你很舒服啊？」又大力的撞一下。

「沒有，……嗯！」

姜丹尼爾把自己完全退出朴志訓的體內，旋即又發狠撞了回去，整根就這麼停在朴志訓體內。

「不想叫也沒關係，想繼續舒服就只能求我了。」姜丹尼爾說。

隨後他把朴志訓的另外一腳也放了下來，然後朴志訓感受到他的粗大離開自己的身體，僅留下頭部還卡在後穴裡。

朴志訓皺眉，明明適才還兩人都還興致高昂地做愛，尤其他覺得他剛才的表現應該還算不錯，至少他可沒漏聽當自己故意收縮的時候，姜丹尼爾被自己逼出來的粗喘。

「你發什麼瘋？」

「求我。不然我們就這樣耗著。」姜丹尼爾張開膝蓋，讓腰微微往前一頂，把自己的陰莖朝朴志訓的小穴裡淺淺的推進，又馬上抽了回來。

朴志訓的快感還沒有被滿足，但他自認很有尊嚴的不想開口求人。

頓時間兩個人就這樣僵持著，姜丹尼爾一點也不著急，重複著自己在朴志訓體內如點點星火般的撩撥，卻一次都沒有給朴志訓帶來滿足，反而讓朴志訓覺得後穴癢得不行，卻束手無策。

姜丹尼爾看到朴志訓固執地咬著下唇，得意的低聲笑著伸手去撫他被咬得紅腫的唇，說：「別咬了，不過就求求我，之後我們志訓就可以舒服了。」

朴志訓被姜丹尼爾的行為弄得極度不耐煩，他用手肘撐起自己的身體，趁姜丹尼爾說話時沒有多加防備，抬起右腳搭上姜丹尼爾的肩膀，他的膝窩勾住姜丹尼爾的頭，腳踝和小腿在姜丹尼爾的背部一施力，把他往自己的方向拉近。

「到底做不做？」他語氣不悅的問。

 

\--

 

姜丹尼爾沒料到朴志訓會這樣行動。朴志訓總是出乎他的意料，但是姜丹尼爾喜歡的方式。

他低低笑著，把朴志訓的腳在自己背上的角度調整好，然後抓著對方的小腿肚，在其上深深的吻了一下，隨之將手肘撐在朴志訓兩側，讓朴志訓抬起的腳向他自己壓下。

姜丹尼爾保持這個姿勢，開始發狂似的抽插。

「欸，等等！這個姿勢……」

這個姿勢讓姜丹尼爾的性器頂到前所未有的位置，男人突然的發難讓朴志訓被頂得措手不及，他感覺自己的眼淚流了出來，淚水卻被雙眼上的領帶吸收殆盡。

「哈啊、太……太深了！」

朴志訓的額頭冒出點點汗水，說出來的話帶了些許哭腔。姜丹尼爾聽到朴志訓鼻音濃重的聲音，身下更加賣力的進進出出。

朴志訓被姜丹尼爾再度翻過身。他交疊雙手，讓額頭抵在自己的手上，才剛從姜丹尼爾肩膀上放下來的右腿因為筋被拉開，現在哆哆嗦嗦不停地顫抖。

姜丹尼爾掐著朴志訓的腰，再度把自己放了進去。朴志訓被姜丹尼爾蹂躪許久的洞口現在早已無比柔軟，無須費盡就能把姜丹尼爾的碩大全數吞入。

他又打了朴志訓的臀瓣一巴掌，朴志訓對這個舉動總是非常有反應，他總會在自己巴掌落下的時候夾緊後穴，那種爽感如果可以的話，姜丹尼爾真想吹聲口哨來讚美。

被操得發紅的穴口毫無阻礙的吞吐著姜丹尼爾的巨大，他雙手按住朴志訓的骨盆，在自己往前頂的時候，一同把朴志訓往自己推，彼此的肉體碰撞在一起，使每一次的後入都能讓朴志訓不由嗯嗯啊啊的叫著。

姜丹尼爾變換著角度抽插，朴志訓的肉穴同樣被他磨了個遍，直到他忽然輾過一點，朴志訓的身體忽然劇烈且快速的小幅度顫抖，腰也徹底的軟下去，同時不自覺的失聲大叫。

「啊！」

輾過那點的時候，朴志訓的腸壁瞬間夾緊姜丹尼爾的性器，讓對方停了下來。姜丹尼爾明白自己是找到朴志訓的前列腺了，但他沒想到的是，僅僅只是一個不經意的擦過，都能讓朴志訓緊繃成這樣。

夾得他差點失守。

「你高潮了。」

朴志訓心中懊惱，他不知道自己的身體會敏感成這樣，他承認當自己的敏感點被姜丹尼爾輾過的時候，他只覺得快感滿得要讓自己暈過去了。姜丹尼爾在後面調侃著自己，而不想承認自己竟然第一次做愛就前列腺高潮的朴志訓決定忽視他。

姜丹尼爾對朴志訓的忽略不甚在意，他再度擺動自己的腰，惡作劇一般，每次都故意頂在朴志訓那點敏感的軟肉上。朴志訓覺得自己的身體熱得都要化了，身體最敏感的地方被姜丹尼爾肆無忌憚的輾壓，讓他有種自己爽得快要升天的錯覺。

快感累積得太多太滿卻又無處釋放，朴志訓最終還是哭出了聲，希望姜丹尼爾可以放過自己。

「志訓受不了了？」

姜丹尼爾大開大合的進出，做了這麼久，朴志訓柔軟的內裡還是能在他每次進入的時候緊緊吸附住自己，有幾次姜丹尼爾甚至得咬緊牙關，才能克制住自己射精的衝動。

朴志訓聽到了姜丹尼爾的問話，身下卻被對方不停折騰，腦袋早已停止思考，使得朴志訓只能胡亂點著頭。

「爽嗎？」姜丹尼爾又問。

朴志訓這次沒有回答了，抽抽搭搭的開始哭出聲來，姜丹尼爾伸手一摸，綁在朴志訓雙眼上的領帶早已經浸濕，顯然朴志訓是真的受不了了。

他加快自己在朴志訓後穴的抽弄，每一下都抽出一半，然後又狠狠地撞進朴志訓身體深處。前列腺被姜丹尼爾反覆蹂躪，累積的快感甚至勝於第一次。

「回答我。」

「啊！……爽，啊啊、太深了！」

姜丹尼爾在暴亂的抽插中又停了下來，朴志訓簡直要被折磨的發瘋，他輕輕擺動自己的腰，想讓姜丹尼爾趕快給自己一個痛快。

「叫我。」

「姜……姜丹尼爾。」

姜丹尼爾獎勵似的往朴志訓深處一頂，然後停留在朴志訓的敏感處，輾轉摩擦著。

「你應該叫我什麼？」見對方不答，他又用力一撞，說：「嗯？志訓啊。」

「……哥（형)」

姜丹尼爾終於滿意了，他握著朴志訓的纖腰，大幅度的前後進出。朴志訓的頭髮舖灑在純白的床巾上，嘴裡只能大口喘氣。

一邊激烈的運動，姜丹尼爾雙手往前撐在朴志訓的兩側，一邊咬著他的耳垂，被情慾染上的聲音低沉的說：「多叫一些。」

朴志訓徹底放棄一切理性的思考，當對方的氣息吹在自己耳邊的時候，他毫無異議的順從了。

「哥……哥！太滿了……啊！」

姜丹尼爾聽著朴志訓毫無章法的叫喚，大力抽插了幾下，最後往朴志訓身體奮力頂了一頂，把自己的全部都釋放在朴志訓的體內。

朴志訓在姜丹尼爾射出來的那一瞬間，嘴裡發出一聲令人憐惜的嗚噎，他感受到有股灼熱噴灑在自己的體內，舒服得差點蜷曲起自己的腳指。

腳指的部分他倒是克制住了，但沒克制住的是自己竟然再度高潮了。姜丹尼爾發現底下人兒的身體又大力顫抖著，朴志訓再次因為後方高潮，竟然還是跟自己同時。

那個時候，姜丹尼爾覺得朴志訓有些可愛。

 

\--

 

兩人就這個姿勢趴了一會，之後姜丹尼爾慢騰騰的爬起身來，順帶抽出自己還埋在朴志訓股間的性器。

大概是最後那一下真的頂得深了，竟然沒有東西伴隨著流出來。

姜丹尼爾翻身仰躺在朴志訓的身側，望著天花板發呆，他沒想到這場性愛竟然如此令人滿足。

朴志訓在姜丹尼爾離開自己之後也跟著轉了個身，只是他背對姜丹尼爾側躺著，兩人之間一時無話。

姜丹尼爾原先的確是發著呆，直到後來他才發覺事情不太對勁。他旁邊躺著的，比他還嬌小的軀體淺淺晃動著，而且還伴著黏膩的聲音，姜丹尼爾眼神一暗，迅速起身，一把將朴志訓扳回正面。

朴志訓前面抬頭的慾望在剛剛的性事裡並沒有得到滿足。只是剛才姜丹尼爾做得朴志訓後方的快感遠勝於前面的，且一次試圖自慰被阻止之後，朴志訓自己也沒有再分神照顧自己的陰莖，直到性事結束，他才發現前端還沒消下去，只能自己動手豐衣足食。

姜丹尼爾沒料到朴志訓竟然毫無顧忌地撫摸他自己。他把人弄成正面、看清朴志訓手上的動作後，皺著眉開口：「你在幹什麼？」

朴志訓看不見姜丹尼爾的表情，但鬼使神差的，姜丹尼爾說話的時候，朴志訓一個沒忍住，他射了出來，點點白濁竟然有些噴在姜丹尼爾的腹肌上。

前端也得到解放之後，朴志訓終於滿足了似的呼出一口氣，並不理會姜丹尼爾。

男人於是伸手一扯，把綁在朴志訓雙眼上的領帶給解了下來。領帶在朴志訓的臉上勒出一圈的紅痕，朴志訓抬手揉了揉眼睛，才哭過的桃花眼如同瀰漫氤氳霧氣的森林湖泊，視線深深的看著姜丹尼爾。

「怎麼？你不摸，做的時候也不准我摸，現在難道不能自己解決一下？」朴志訓挑釁著說。

不等姜丹尼爾回話，朴志訓起身下了床，坦蕩的光著身子轉身看向姜丹尼爾，問：「第一次跟男人做，感覺如何？」

姜丹尼爾沉默著沒有回答，視線卻牢牢跟隨朴志訓。

他把朴志訓操到在床上忍不住的哭，朴志訓也順從著滿足了所有姜丹尼爾私心的要求。照理來說，姜丹尼爾應該感到很痛快才對，但他的直覺告訴他事情似乎沒有那麼簡單。

朴志訓見姜丹尼爾不答，反正他也不是真正要一個答案，於是邁步往前，離開床的範圍。

姜丹尼爾看著隨朴志訓的走動，終於從他的後穴裡緩緩流下的白濁。自己的精液流過少年的大腿，最終像是被膝蓋的骨骼阻擋，停留在少年的膝蓋後方。

 

\--

 

朴志訓按下按鈕，結束機器的運轉。

他靠在衣櫃門上，抬頭看向皺眉盯著自己的姜丹尼爾。

「你輸了。」

他停頓，然後揚起嘴角，手指在攝影機上點了點，朝對方喚了一聲。

「哥（형）。」


End file.
